


Вдох-выдох

by Lisaveta, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последствия одного приключения Кирка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вдох-выдох

Он просто помнит. Это врезается в память почему-то лучше всего. Все остальное — просто комок событий, просто… Просто не важно. Не важно?  
  
Раз за разом перед глазами момент, когда после нормализации ситуации на мостике он входит, влетает, вбегает в медотсек после срочного вызова кого-то из дежуривших медиков, и видит это… Как Боунз выдирается, вырывается, изгибается и извивается как змей на больничной койке, как его пытаются обуздать трое крепких медбратьев, как пристегивают ремнями прямо по вплавленной в ожоги одежде, рвут грубую корку на ранах, заливая все вокруг темной кровью. Как пшикает гипоспрей. И тело наконец опадает, тяжело, словно сдаваясь. И темные глаза смотрят на него, до последнего не отпуская. И Джим стоит, не в силах сделать шага, не в силах осознать, что же происходит, услышать крики и писк аппаратуры. Он смотрит, как глаза постепенно стекленеют, поддаваясь седативному, но не обезболивающему, за потемневшей зеленью все еще ад. И это так похоже на смерть, что у Джима рвется все внутри, он сам рвется вперед, не сдерживаемый этим взглядом, и теперь медбратьям приходится оттаскивать уже капитана. На него кто-то кричит, требуя покинуть операционную, вокруг суета и шум прилива, он не слышит, не слышит. А затем застывает как соляной столб, так что не сразу получается сдвинуть с места. И пока его выталкивают за двери, Джим смотрит на белые медицинские простыни, на серо-розовые потеки, на обожженную черную плоть на них. И не сразу понимает, осознает, соглашается, что это его руки. Черт побери, это руки его Боунза!  
  
Джим читал отчеты из медблока. Джим сам писал отчет по миссии. И все же не мог понять — как это произошло? Почему?  
  
Его никто не винит, кто в здравом уме будет винить хоть в чем-то Джима Кирка? Его хлопают по плечу. С ним обходятся как с пострадавшим, пусть на их капитане лишь пара царапин, которые вдруг некому замазать антибактериальным гелем, и подуть, когда тот начнет щипать. Спок стоит на вытяжку по правое плечо и молча контролирует все еще чувствующего оцепенение капитана, ни слова не говоря об отстранении, личной заинтересованности и том, что Джим не виноват.  
  
Проходят сутки, прежде чем медики могут сказать хоть что-то, кроме — «он жив». Они делают все возможное, капитан. Они не отходят он него и на шаг, капитан. Они не могу делать долгосрочных, да и краткосрочных прогнозов, капитан. Они не доктор Маккой, черт тебя побери, Джим. Их квота на чудо исчерпала себя, когда они только тут появились. Их квоту на чудо теми самыми руками доктор Маккой выжал на бесконечные спирали спасения его капитана еще в прошлом году, добирая теперь своей жизнью, душой и чем-то таким сакральным, о чем старались не думать. Надо ждать. Надо верить.  
  
Когда много дней спустя доктор Маккой впервые открывает глаза после медикаментозной комы, Джим хочет оказаться где угодно, только не рядом с ним. Он стоит перед холодным стеклом смотровой площадки.  
  
— Они говорят, что, возможно — рассчитай-ка процент, Спок, — чувствительность никогда не вернется. Его руки были сожжены до костей, Спок. Чудо, что их вообще удалось сохранить. Ты помогал им вскрывать его личные записи, чтобы докопаться до всех исследований, которые могли бы помочь. Доктор, вылечи себя сам. Ты заходил с ним в глубокий мелдинг, чтобы консультироваться, это я тоже знаю. Вы, ребята, молодцы.  
  
— Капитан… Джим.  
  
— Сейчас все будет хорошо, сейчас я прекращу страдать, и мы пойдем к нему. Дай мне просто вздохнуть. И не надо этих слов, что мы все тут ходим под несчастливыми звездами, не надо про то, что всегда в опасности и он сам полез туда. Отрицать глупо и нелогично, мистер Спок. Это я потащил его в космос. Это я потащил его в тот десант. И именно меня он вытаскивал такой ценой. Это ведь больше чем жизнь для него, ты же понимаешь? - Джим замолчал, перекатывая в пальцах свое кольцо из Академии. — Сегодня кто-то из бюрократической машины Звездного Флота просил сообщить, кого я назначил на место СМО «Энтерпрайз». Они хотят знать, кем я заменю Боунза. Кем я его заменю.  
  
Капитан смотрит на черный-черный космос, но видит лишь тот остекленевший взгляд, в котором ни капли укора, в котором притяжение, словно Джим может одним своим присутствием облегчить боль, словно может то, что делает обычно Боунз — одним своим присутствием вселить уверенность. Словно Джим может спасти его!  
  
Боунз на самом деле ни в чем не винит его и ничего не ждет. Когда они приходят, он уже спит под действием новой дозы наркотика. Бледный и высохший. Его руки спрятаны в чехлы, и Джим не знает… Джим только помнит и падает на стул, оставаясь рядом еще четыре часа, пока Боунз не всплывает из мягких объятий химического сна. И, кажется, совсем недавно было наоборот, совсем недавно это он стоял над своим глупым пациентом, весь в белом, сияющий в окружении техники и чего-то такого из божественной сферы. Душой. Счастьем. Сейчас Джим прислоняется лбом к виску, дышит в ухо и не знает, что сказать.  
  
— Ты не убился… пока я тут… валяюсь, — сипит Боунз вместо него.  
  
— Я подожду тебя, — заставляет себя улыбнуться Джим так, чтобы тот кожей почувствовал, как растягиваются губы.  
  
— Очень… надеюсь.  
  
Боунз выдыхает и тоже, кажется, улыбается.  
  
Все, что хочется сейчас Джиму — это уткнуться лицом в знакомые до последней косточки и родинки руки, и наконец вдохнуть.


End file.
